Railway beacons (also known by the French term “balise”) are known which are laid along a railway line, and each comprise a casing supporting an electronic circuit, which receives an electromagnetic enabling signal from a vehicle travelling along the railway line, and generates a coded response signal (telegram) transmitted to the vehicle and containing information relative to the location and travel of the vehicle.
Beacons of this sort also comprise a receiving antenna and a transmitting antenna, both carried by the casing and cooperating with the electronic circuit to receive/transmit electromagnetic signals from/to the vehicle.
The beacons are laid between the rails of the railway line, and are anchored to the sleepers by means of a kit ensuring firm attachment to the railway line. As such, the beacons are exposed to various external agents which may damage the beacon itself and/or the electronic circuit inside.
Such external agents include:                atmospheric agents (steam, rain, ice and snow) to which the beacon is exposed;        mechanical stress on the beacon, such as vibration produced by passing vehicles, or thermal stress caused by heating/cooling of the beacon;        chemical agents (acid, oil, powdered carbon, sulphur, iron, zinc, etc.) to which the beacon is exposed; and        interaction of the beacon with parts of the railway line, in particular the ballast forming the base of the railway line and which may at least partly cover the beacon.        